


Mine (Danny Avidan)

by Ash_Panda



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, dan is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Panda/pseuds/Ash_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cystal has known Jon, Arin, and Suzy for years, but who is this new guy Arin has brought in to her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best I Can

I clutched my water bottle tightly, my mind elsewhere, oblivious to the busy lunchroom around me.

"Heelllooo? Earth to Crys?" Jon said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I said quietly, "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Again? Jesus, Chrystal, you've been giving that same excuse for a month now."

"So what? I blame AP Chemistry." I said with a shrug.

"Mhmm, sure... Blame the poor... though evil... subject."

I chuckled quietly. Jon and I had met Freshman year in biology class. We had first bonded over our mutual hatred for everything science.

"Hey, Arin wants to know if you wanna come stay at his house with me and some other people." Jon asked.

"Depends on what people." I said, grabbing his lunch bag and digging through it. Before he had time to react, I took out his tuna sandwich, unwrapped it, and took a bite.

"First of all, take my sandwich again and I'll break your arm," He said, taking back the half of the sandwich I hadn't bitten into yet, "Second, it's, Suzy, and... someone else... I think his name is Daniel something."

"I suppose. It'll be nice to get away for the weekend. I hope Arin won't mind me practicing, though, I have competition in a week." I said. I had been playing alto saxophone since sixth grade, and I took my practice very seriously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. If not, Suzy and I will shut him up. Do you want to just ride with me? I can take you by your house if you need clothes or anything."

"No, I'd rather not go home at all this weekend. I have a bag in my locker for occasions like this." I said quietly.

Jon nodded knowingly, "Alright. I'll be waiting by the band hall. meet me out in the parking lot as soon as they let you out of hell... I mean rehearsals."

I chuckled, punching him lightly on the arm and standing. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and students began flocking towards the trash cans to throw away their left over lunch and wrappers. I was lucky enough to avoid the mass of people due to my lack of lunch that day.

The rest of the day went by quickly, probably because I slept through 2 of my 3 remaining classes. I always tried not to make a habit out of sleeping in class, but I was one of those people that got done with work quickly, the exception for that being AP Chem, so I hardly ever had anything to do once my teachers finished their lessons. My last class of the day was band, which, despite my constant complaints about having rehearsals everyday, I couldn't live without it.

As soon as we were released, I packed up my saxophone, tossed a few goodbyes to some people, and headed out into the fine arts parking lot where Jon was waiting for me in his pathetic excuse for a car. This was pretty much a daily occurrence for us, since I hated riding the bus home and despite having a drivers license, I didn't have a car.

"How was hell?" Jon asked as I slid into the passenger seat, carefully placing my saxophone in the back.

"Lovely. A bit hot though." I replied, searching around for a bit until I found the AUX cord. I plugged it in to my phone, setting my music on shuffle.

Jon rolled his eyes and drove out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of me singing along loudly to the songs that were blasting over the stereos, Jon's phone buzzed.

"Can you check that for me?" He asked.

"Alright, but if its nudes, I'm jumping out of the car." I replied, unlocking his phone. I barely had to think about the password anymore, I was always on his phone.

"If its nudes, I'll crash this car into a tree. We can die together."

I opened up the new message he had received, reading it aloud, "It's from Arin. He says, in all caps, 'HEY MEETING AT THE DINER OKAY'"

"He seriously needs to stop letting Siri send texts for him." Jon said. "Tell him I said that. Also tell him we'll be there in 5."

I did as I was instructed, shooting off a quick text, adding at the end of the message 'Also, I secretly wish you weren't dating Suzy, so I could express my burning love for you' as I normally did when I sent texts from Jon's phone.

Arin obviously knew it was me, because he replied with "Hello to you too, Crys. ;)" a few seconds later.

We were at the shabby diner a little over 5 minutes later. It was a small joint that Arin and Suzy had found one time and instantly fell in love with, and it had since become one of our central meeting points. I hopped out of the car, not heading to the restaurant until I had make sure Jon had locked the doors. I couldn't risk someone coming and stealing my precious saxophone.

Once inside, we saw Arin and Suzy already sitting in a booth near the back with some guy. The guy had gigantic curly hair that stuck out in random directions. It was actually kinda cute. Jon shoved himself in the booth next to our friends, leaving the only seat available the one next to...

"Hey, I'm Danny." The boy said, holding his hand out to me. He was rather attractive in an odd sort of way. His hair was ginormous and stuck out in different directions, but it kind of suited him. He wore a green t-shirt with a faded logo on the front of it and a black leather jacket which could've given him a bad boy vibe if it wasn't for the huge smile on his face.

"I'm Crystal." I replied, shaking his hand with a smile. We held eye contact for a moment before Jon interrupted us.

"And I'm Jon." He said loudly, which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder from Suzy.

Danny chuckled, moving over in the booth so I had room to sit. Jon smirked at me from across the able. It was that signature look he had every time He knew I saw someone I considered to be attractive. I shot him a death glare.

"So!" Arin exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "Root beer floats?"

Suzy, Jon, and I cheered in response. Danny raised and eyebrow.

"I- uh- actually don't like root beer floats." He said.

"Oh, no, honey, you haven't tried these root beer floats. A.K.A the nectar of the gods. Its like a unicorn cried magical tears into a cup and then froze them." Jon said dramatically.

"Daniel, you have to try one!" Arin exclaimed.

"Fine, but I bet I won't like it." Dan grumbled.

"I'll take you up on that. If you like it, you have to buy snacks." Suzy said, sticking her hand out to him. "Deal?"

"Deal." Danny replied, shaking her hand as confirmation.

10 minutes later we were all sitting, satisfied, with empty glasses in front of us. Danny's eyes were wide.

"Fuck. Those floats are better than sex." He breathed.

"Nah, they come pretty damn close though." I said, chuckling.

Jon raised an eyebrow at me, "Your sex life must be amazing if you think it's better than this magic."

I chuckled and winked at him, earning laughter from the rest of the group.

"So does this mean Dan is buying our snacks?" Arin asked.

"Well, I did loose the bet, so I guess that means I have to." Danny said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sweet! So Jon, why don't you and Dan go to the store so he knows what to get, and Chrys can drive your car to my place?"

Jon glanced at me, giving me a quick wink before opening his mouth to speak. "Actually, I should swing by my place to grab some stuff. So Chrys should go with Dan."

I shot him a dirty look. He simply gave me a smug smile.

"Sounds fine to me. So m'lady, shall we go?" Danny asked as we stood from the booth. I couldn't help but smile.

"We shall, good sir." I said with a chuckle. I reached into my pocket to pay for my float, but Arin stopped me.

"I got it, Chrys. You two go."

I muttered a quiet but sincere thank you, as I wasn't even sure I had any money, and headed for the door. Once outside, Danny directed me toward his truck. It was was an old black pickup, but it was in very good condition. He walked to the passenger side first, unlocking the door and opening it for me.

" You're such a gentleman." I exclaimed. Danny just gave me a smirk and waited patiently as I climbed into the truck before closing the door and getting into the drivers seat.

"There are some CDs in the glove box if you want some music. Be warned, though, I have horrible taste in music." Danny said as he started up the engine. 

I pulled open the compartment and rummaged through the disks. My eyes widened at the large selection.

"Dude, are you kidding!? I love these bands!" I said, finally opting for Rush's Fly By Night album. 

"Really?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I inserted the disk and pressed play. "Arin was going on and on about you and band, so I just assumed you were into the classical music stuff, or at least jazz because of the whole saxophone thing." 

"Nah, while I have been known to go on rather long rants about Mahler or Stravinsky's use of 7/4 in his Firebird Suite, I'll always be a rocker at heart."

Danny gave me an amused look and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then the opening drum riff of Best I Can played and all conversation ended as we both began to sing along loudly. 

"I've got a livin' that's rough, a future that's tough  
You know what I mean  
Blankers and boasters, all the bluffers and posers  
I'm not into that scene ..." 

We pulled into the parking lot of the store, but didn't get out just yet. Instead, we stayed in the truck and continued to rock out. We earned a few odd looks from people who passed by us, but we didn't really care. I began to notice Dan's voice as it filled the small truck. It was very melodic, but he could still sing rock. I smiled as I glanced over to him and continued singing along. His eyes met mine as we belted the chorus.

"I just like to please, I don't like to tease  
I'm easy like that  
Don't like long rests, I must confess  
I'm an impatient cat "

At last the song drew to a close and left us both panting and laughing like crazy. Dan stopped the CD from playing the next track.

"You have a really nice voice." I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? I was about to say the same thing to you!"

"You don't have to lie to flatter me, Daniel." I said in a mock serious tone.

"Its not a lie! You have a pretty voice." 

I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door. "Come on, we have snacks to fetch." I said, quickly getting out of the truck to hide the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. Dan remained in the driver's seat for a moment before getting out as well, taking long strides to catch up to me. As he reached my side, his hand grazed mine. I bit my lip, turning my face away from him, because I was sure my face had to be a full on cherry red at that point. 

"Hey, Chrys?" Dan said, sounding unsure for a reason I couldn't understand. 

"Yeah?" I replied, glancing over to him. His face seemed redder. Is he... Blushing? I sighed, convincing myself it was just my imagination.

"Never mind, its not that important." He said.

I frowned slightly. "Oh, okay."


	2. Send Me an Angel

After a half hour or so of shopping filled with casual, but somewhat awkward, banter, Danny and I were tossing grocery bags into the bed of his truck.

"So," I said as I jumped back into the passenger seat, "More Rush?" I wanted nothing more than to break the uncomfortable air between us. Good going, Chrys, my mind sneered he's only known you for two hours, and he already hates you.

My inner torment was interrupted as Danny answered the question I had forgotten I asked. "Actually, can you dig through those CDs until you find Crazy World?"

"Scorpions?" I asked. Dan nodded in reply and I began my hunt. After a minute I found it and popped it into the CD player, carefully putting the Rush album back in its case and tossing it back into the glove box.

Danny skipped a few tracks until he apparently found the one he wanted. He started up the engine once again as the first few notes played and I struggled to recognize the song.

"The wise man said just walk this way

To the dawn of the light

The wind will blow into your face

As the years pass you by"

Dan's voice almost covered up the actual vocals of the song, and for a moment I wondered if he had forgotten I was with him. But then he glanced over at me at gave me a soft smile, which surprised me. Up until that moment, he was all smirks and goofy grins, but suddenly he had a smile that made my breath catch in my throat.

You're doing it again. You're falling for a guy you barely know. He's just being nice. Don't drive him away like the others.

Deciding it was best to listen to my brain for once, I forced my eyes away from Dan and instead stared out the window.

"How do you know Arin?"

The question took me by surprise and snapped me out of my music-induced trance.

"I was friends with Jon first. We met Arin in middle school and I guess we were all just drawn to each-other, ya know?" I answered. "What about you? I don't really remember seeing you around school."

"You probably wouldn't have. I pretty much kept to myself up until I met Arin. We had English together, and I gave a bullshitted report about Super Mario 64. "

"Ah, that makes sense. He gets all googly-eyed whenever anyone talks about video games." I said, and Danny let out a soft chuckle.

"He practically kidnapped me at lunch that day. He and Suzy told me about you and Jon and how great you guys were. That's when he got the idea to host a movie weekend so we could all hang out."

"Well I'm glad he did. I needed some time away." I said, instantly regretting it as I felt Dan's eyes on me.

"Away from what?" He asked softly. I shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Ya know, the usual. Homework, chores..." I said, realizing how bullshit it sounded. Luckily, before Dan could press any further into the matter, we pulled into the long-ass driveway of Arin's house. I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the truck as soon as it was parked.

I glanced around, noticing that neither Arin not Jon's cars were there. I headed for the front door anyways and tried to pull it open, only to realize it was locked.

"Well, shit." I heard Dan mutter from behind me, "I guess we just wait then?"

I chuckled, setting the grocery bags down on the porch. "Are you kidding? If I just waited every time I came over and Arin's door was locked, I would be dead from starvation. Now come on, give me a boost.

I led Danny to the fence that separated the back from the front yard. It was locked as well, but I instructed Dan to cup his hands so I could use him to lift myself over the fence.

"Jesus, Chrys, you're so light!" Dan exclaimed. I chuckle and crawled over the top of the wooden fence, landing rather ungracefully on the other side. I made my way through the manicured backyard to the back door, which was unlocked as always.

A minute later, I was opening the front door to a very surprised Daniel.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal. " He said with an amused smirk.

"If you're going to be Mr. Rule follower, you can wait outside. Or you could accept that you are now part of a group of delinquent criminals and come inside to play video games and eat Arin's food while we wait for him to finish making out with Suzy in some parking lot somewhere."

Danny held up his hands in surrender, picking up both the bags he had already been carrying and the ones I had discarded on the doorstep, and walking inside. I closed the door behind him with a victorious grin.

Arin and Suzy arrived a half an hour later. They didn't even acknowledge the fact that Danny and I were already inside, lounging in the living room and snacking on Cheetos, despite the door having been locked. This was most likely because this was a regular occurrence in our small group of friends. It had even reached the point of where Arin's parents had gotten used to coming home to me in their kitchen. They offered to just get me a key for the front door, but I turned it down because 'it wouldn't be as fun.'

Jon showed up a few minutes after them with a shit-eating grin on his face. "How was shopping?" He asked when Dan left to grab a soda from the kitchen.

"You're walking on thin ice, Jafari." I warned him, which only made him laugh like a hyena.

Arin flopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. "I'm bored. Let's play truth or dare."

"What are we, 12?" I scoffed.

"It could be fun." Danny said as he re-entered the living room, soda can in hand.

"Can we pwease pway twuth ow dawe, aunty Crys?" Arin pleaded with a pout and an annoying baby voice that he knew would drive me insane.

"I swear, if one of you tries to make me take any clothing off, I'm burning this house down." I said with a defeated sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

The three boys, plus Suzy, cheered,and moved to sit in a circle.

"Alright, who starts?" Suzy asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. I suck at first chapters. I have a bad habit of making the story move too fast... oops.


End file.
